The World
by Spirit Dragon
Summary: Welcome to my first Gunbound fic. Even though it's not an RPG, there's no place to put it. Oh well. Enjoy.


The World  
  
Author's Notes - Decided to write a fanfic about Gunbound since I have no inspiration for my SSBM fic. Come to think of it, I haven't been playing that game for quite a while. Argh... I've got exams coming and yet I'm still stuck to the computer. What's wrong with me?!  
  
Anyway, those who don't play Gunbound will probably not understand this fanfic(duh). By the way, this is sort of a crossover between .hack and Gunbound, in the sense that you kinda LIVE in Gunbound. Get the idea? Never mind if you don't. You should understand as you go along.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm just taking the characters' names directly from Gunbound, so they may be kinda funny(example Donkey).  
  
Chapter 1: Ice Paradise  
  
Magna wrapped his cloak around him tightly as the harsh, bitter arctic winds of Miramo swirled around him. He was not alone; many others were making their way into Miramo Town as well. Those with Machine-type mobiles were faster, but his Nakmachine was an exception. It just refused to go on.  
  
He couldn't blame it. Both he and the Nak were not used to this climate, since the Nak was built in the Meta Mine and he hailed from the town of Stardust. Both were pleasantly warm places, not like the freezing conditions of the Miramo region.  
  
The Nak was not meant for covering terrain fast, since it was a big, blocky mobile. It was hard to get a feel for where its shots would go, since they would go underground upon impact with the ground. It was a Machine type, but it had legs(eight of them), so it moved considerably slower. At times, Magna regretted choosing the Nak as his travelling mobile, but the burgundy-coloured(not too sure what colour this is, brown sounds so plain) spider was heavily armored and had protection against the elements.  
  
He had hoped to make it to Miramo Town by nightfall, but in this blizzard, he wasn't too sure whether he could. A few newbies, or "noobs" as they were affectionately/meanly labelled, were struggling to make their way up the mountain. A Raon Launcher lost its grip on an icy rock and plummeted down towards him.  
  
"Straighten up a little, Nak," Magna muttered as he kicked it into gear. Reluctantly, the Nak braced itself for the impact.  
  
The Raon slammed into him, its rider barely hanging on. A few rocks bounced down the mountain, then smashed at the bottom. "Thanks," the other said, then set back off on the perilous path.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there, get a move on," Magna coaxed his mobile. "Just a bit more effort... plus I'll oil your joints when we get there."  
  
At the sound of that, the Nak seemed to cheer up. Its joints creaking, it straightened and began moving steadily up the icy path. Magna breathed a sigh of relief. Soon enough, he and his Nak would be in Miramo Town, listening to the sleet hitting the windowpanes.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the observatory shaped like a huge Ice loomed ahead. Streetlights cast soft glows on the road. The lights of civilisation were friendly and inviting, but he walked on right past the hotel. He was heading...  
  
...towards the pub.(Don't get the wrong idea, but doesn't brandy warm you up?)  
  
Magna unfolded the note that he had been given.   
  
You mind meeting me at the pub? Ain't got nowhere else to meet ya. I know it's more cosy at my house, but a pub... just seems more... traditional, shall we say? Isn't too convenient either for you to come over to Miramo, but... let's just meet. Donkey and I will see ya there. He'll be there first since I've got some business I need to take care of. Don't worry. The people here aren't so bad, just that some get drunk and start to fight. Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine. After all, you DO have your Chung Ryong Do, right? Just kinda threaten them with it. Or if things get nasty... make that VERY nasty... then use it. Try not to. I don't wanna face the Gunbound admins again. Remember the previous incident?  
  
Cheers,  
  
Fungus  
  
Magna laughed softly. He and Fungus had barely managed to escape a brawl in one of the barrooms. They had just managed to escape their punishment with just a warning. Glancing behind, his Chung Ryong Do glinted in the streetlight's glow. It was a glaive with a very sharp blade, while Fungus' was a Bang Chun, a wickedly curved blade on a staff that looked extremely menacing.  
  
(Perhaps you don't understand. It's shaped like this:  
  
/   
  
( (  
  
) )  
  
( (  
  
) )  
  
You should get the idea by now. If you don't, think of a kris. Or if ya dunno what that means, then I can't help you. Go onto the Net and search for "kris". Or to make things even simpler, just gimme your e-mail address and I'll give you the picture of Fungus' and my avatar. Even Donkey's. And the rest of the people that are going to be in this fanfic.)  
  
Upon reaching the pub, his Nak turned toward a garage-like building next to it. "Alright, you can go. Wait for me there, I'll pick you up later," Magna muttered.  
  
He leaped off the Nak and petted its head. It seemed like a foolish gesture to do pet a machine, but he had seen people trashing their mobiles when they performed badly or when they were tired/damaged. He was determined not to do so. In fact, he was a bit too kind... to the extent that some people called him gay.   
  
Then they faced his "Jack the Ripper" mode, so dubbed by his friend, Fieryfreak. Many thought he was gay, but what they didn't know that he was a bit of a schizophrenic. Normally, in a battle he would pretty bad unless he was at close range. That changed when he went "insane".  
  
His Nak made its own way to the garage. A J.D. pulled up beside him and he doubled over with laughter. People who chose J.Ds to ride were either insane, or they didn't know how bad it was. It was absolute hell to ride a J.D., since they HOPPED instead of rolling or walking. Donkey had tried it out once, and had resolved to confining his use of the J.D. to the battlefield. He had then fallen off and just sat on the ground, dazed before keeling over.  
  
However, its rider, who was a Battle Axe, just glared at him, then continued on. That didn't fool Magna. He knew that the rider was gritting his teeth.  
  
(A Battle Axe is one of the many ranks in Gunbound. The ranks are(from lowest to highest):  
  
Chick   
  
Wood Axe   
  
Double Wood Axe   
  
Stone Axe   
  
Double Stone Axe  
  
Metal Axe   
  
Double Metal Axe  
  
Silver Axe  
  
Double Silver Axe  
  
Gold Axe  
  
Double Gold Axe  
  
Battle Axe  
  
Battle Axe  
  
Silver Battle Axe  
  
Silver Battle Axe  
  
Gold Battle Axe  
  
Gold Battle Axe  
  
Violet Wand  
  
Sapphire Wand  
  
Ruby Wand  
  
Diamond Wand  
  
I'm not too familiar with the Dragon es, so I won't go into them.)  
  
His boots crunched on the freshly-fallen snow as he strode towards the pub. He hesitated for a while before the door, then stepped into a new environment of heat, light and noise.  
  
---  
  
The pub was a bustling place full of travellers. They came from all over: the remote Sea of Hero, the fiery Nirvana and even the urbanised Metropolis, the area where most of the Machine/Shield type mobile production took place.  
  
He hung around, unsure where to go, until he heard a voice:  
  
"Hey Magna! Over here!"  
  
He looked over the sea of unfamiliar faces until one caught his eye: Donkey.  
  
He grinned at his friend, gave him a thumbs-up, then shoved and elbowed his way through the crowd until he reached him. He was suddenly shoved onto the floor by an inconsiderate person. He glared at that someone, then he was pulled off the floor and dumped onto a couch.  
  
"Yo, wazzup, bro?" Donkey's face grinned down at him. He bore a slight resemblance to Magna, in the sense that they had the same hair. Both of them had long, jet-black hair with a bandanna tied around it in the of an Indian Fighter. However, their personalities and clothes were far different.  
  
Donkey wore the uniform of a Pirate Captain and that made him look as though he had a big build. In fact, he had quite the opposite.  
  
On his back was a huge golden flail, incorrectly named the Golden Hammer as it was nothing like a hammer. In battle, it increased his attack power by 18%.  
  
Constantly hovering by his head was a little purple defense android shaped like an X. It was the successor to the Pet-01, and it was named the Pet-02. There was another model, named the Pet-03, but rarely anybody bought that since it was both ugly and had bad technical statistics. There was another successor to the most recent models, named the Pet-AD, but since it was only recently released and it was so expensive, it was a rare sight.  
  
Magna wore a Black Cloak, and it had the same effect as Donkey's Pirate Captain. Shielding his eyes was a Green Battle Goggle, handy for calculating shot trajectories. His Chung Ryong Do didn't look as fearsome as Donkey's Golden Hammer, but it was just as effective in the hands of an expert(not that he was one). He was kindhearted on the inside, but cold on the inside. Donkey was the opposite, but yet they were still good friends.  
  
"Drinks are on me," Donkey said, making his way to the bar. "Whaddaya want? Brandy? Cocoa? Iced water?"  
  
"You're insane to think that I would need iced water after a frigid journey," Magna threw in his direction a playful punch.   
  
"That was meant as a joke, you know. Haven't you got any sense of humour?" Donkey replied, ducking the punch. "Hurry up and make up your mind."  
  
"Earl Grey Tea, with four packets of white sugar made from the sugar-cane of a remote island in the South Pacific, the teabag left inside for exactly five minutes and the paper made from an oak tree, no cream or any kind of dairy product..."  
  
This order went on for several minutes until Magna stopped. "You have my order."  
  
Donkey looked at him as though he were a lunatic. "If you expect me to remember that much, then tell the bartender yourself."  
  
"Fine then." Magna strode over to the bar and gestured to the bartender. "Bartender! Earl Grey Tea, with four packets of white sugar made from the sugar-cane of a remote island in the South Pacific, the teabag left inside for exactly five minutes and the paper made from an oak tree, no cream or any kind of dairy product..."  
  
Donkey slapped his forehead.  
  
---  
  
A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting comfortably at their table, sipping their drinks amid the hustle and bustle.  
  
"So how's life in Stardust?" Donkey asked. "Nothing like Miramo Town, eh?"  
  
"Nothing like it," Magna replied. "It's warm, very peaceful and beautiful... very abstract. A bit like Paris, if you think about it. Not trying to talk bad about Miramo, but I just prefer Stardust. Why do you live here anyway?"  
  
"The stages are good. Plus, they're high up in the mountains, so you have a great view of the entire town. Stardust is just plain freaky. When you get bunged, you REALLY get bunged."  
  
(Stardust is a floating city, something like a harbor. Ships fly around and dock there. The stage is a flying ship, so you should get Donkey's point. Miramo Town is a huge outcrop of land that is super thick, so you shouldn't really get bunged. Bunged is where you fall off the stage.)  
  
"Oi! We sitting here, lah! Can siam or not? You blind, is it?" A voice rang out. They looked up into the irritated face of a noob. A smile spread over their faces.  
  
"Don't tell me you also deaf. And why you stare at me like that? Think I freak ah?" The noob bent down closer to Donkey, speaking rudely. The Battle Axe just smiled calmly, further instigating the noob and his little clique of fellow noobs.  
  
"Ah, now I know why you so dumb! You retarded lah, that's why!" The noob laughed in his face, followed by his friends.  
  
Without a flicker of emotion, Donkey said emotionlessly, "For your information, dumb and retarded are the same thing. No, that's not right either. Retarded is a condition that people cannot help. Being dumb, however, is where people refuse to take in information, like you. Hmm, maybe your brain is too small to digest that. You. Are. Dumb. Get my drift? Besides, what makes you think that you were here before us? Oh yeah. Also, your breath would make a fly go madly in love with it."  
  
"My skin flake here lah! You really bodoh, know, you. Na, want some more?" The noob vigorously rubbed his arm. "Eh, wait ah, wait a while. You insulted me lah, you know!"  
  
"Don't do that," Magna said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "Let me help you. If you really want skin to come off your arm, use this."  
  
What Magna did resulted in an ear-piercing scream from that small corner of the pub. Heads turned as the once-arrogant boy was now reduced to a sobbing, crying heap as Magna advanced on him, Chung Ryong Do in hand.  
  
"Now, now, don't cry. It'll just take a second." Magna laughed a high, cold laugh as he raised his glaive. "I should go into a skin-barber business!" Grinning psychotically, he continued on. "When I'm done, I'll leave this on the chair as proof that you were here first!"  
  
"Wah lau eh! Eh, eh, lim bei, I only joking, know! Joke! Joke! You understand or not? Eh, listen lah! Wah lau, wah lau eh!" The noob was spouting words frantically as a psycho advanced towards him. As his back hit the wall, he screamed his head off. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I want to see my girlfriend one last time..." His voice broke off as every single ominous thump of Magna's boots on the floor was one moment closer to his death.  
  
"Now, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just going to take the skin off, not kill you. Stop trembling, otherwise I may miscut, and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Magna slowly advanced towards him, still grinning his psycho grin.  
  
The blade made a quick slashing movement and the noob closed his eyes and screamed.  
  
It never touched him. An armored hand was holding the staff of Magna's glaive. Serious-looking eyes glared down at Magna. "Don't go around scaring people like that," Fungus reprimanded his friend.   
  
"Oh, all right," Magna slid the glaive back into the scabbard on his back. "But I don't like idiots, Fungus. When I see one, I'm tempted to do something to him/her. But more often to guys."  
  
"Ya gotta admit, it IS fun," Fungus said. "Just don't get into trouble doing it. Well then. Shall we head back to my apartment?"  
  
"Not a bad idea," Magna said. "Besides, the drinks there are free."  
  
"Don't take advantage of me," Fungus muttered.  
  
As they were leaving, the noob called out, "You better be careful, ah! Otherwise I tell the Gunbound admins and you will die! Ha, kena jack!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you, just threatened you. And as I leave, don't give me the finger, or I will do a thousand worse things than what I threatened to do. How old are you anyway?" Magna retorted.  
  
"18," the noob said cautiously, his voice faltering.  
  
"Funny that you should be scared of someone younger than you. Sore ja."  
  
Stepping out of the pub, all three friends muttered, "Kena jack."  
  
"Anyway, Fungus, it's been quite a while since we've seen each other. I mean, we always talk through the chat stuff, but we hardly ever see each other in person," Magna said.   
  
"Yeah, but in that short time I've gotten good enough avatar to beat ya to a pulp," Fungus said with a grin. Sure enough, the statement was true. Fungus had gotten himself a strange assortment of avatar.  
  
He wore a Ski Helmet, much more practical than both of Magna's and Donkey's Indian Fighters. On his back was his Bang Chun, which cost an entire 10,000 gold more than Magna's Chung Ryong Do. Magna had always said that it was a waste of money for three Defense instead of three Bunge.  
  
Over his shirt was Heavy Armor, chainmail covered with heavy metal plates. Topping it all off was a little Pet-01 defense robot. It hovered protectively around him, its little eye-sensor always glaring suspiciously at passers-by.  
  
"Well, shall we go then?" Magna said, eager to get close to a roaring fire, a few hot beverages, a warm bed and good company.  
  
"To Fungus' house of mine?" Donkey asked.  
  
"I take it the answer will be mine..." Fungus groaned.   
  
---  
  
End Chapter 1!  
  
I know, this fic isn't so good, but like I said earlier(or did I?), I just have no inspiration for the SSBM fic. I'm sorry people.  
  
gets a rotten tomato thrown at him Ah, hey!   
  
Well, here's a character review so far:  
  
Username Rank Guild  
  
MagnaRave Gold Axe GSquad(Star)  
  
d0nk3y Battle Axe BroThis  
  
fungus101 Double Silver Axe TMEvo  
  
(fungus101 is actually not in TMEvo anymore, he quit and joined some Chinese guild.)  
  
This is based on our current stats. Anyway, those who can guess who the three people are in a review, can win a "prize". Lame prize if you ask me. Those who know or actually know these people in Gunbound, keep your mouths shut!  
  
The next chapter will be better, don't worry. I SHOULD be getting around to a Ragnarok fic, if--  
  
gets hammer thrown at him What the hey!  
  
-- if people don't object. Daniel does, for one thing. He's always whining about how I'll never get around to finishing my SSBM fic if I don't stop writing other stories/playing Gunbound/playing Ragnarok Online/playing Priston Tale.  
  
The way the noob spoke was Singlish, or Singapore English. There is a constant trouble of this on Gunbound. I am pretty much against Singlish, but some people like Pocketmancer and Emek are full-out against it.  
  
Translations:  
  
siam - Hokkien for "move it".  
  
bodoh - Malay for "idiot".  
  
Wah lau eh - A Hokkien expletive  
  
lim bei - Hokkien for "father". More in a casual way.  
  
kena jack - "kena" is... er... I'm not sure what language it is, but it means "have been" or "has been". I have been hearing a lot of "kena jack" lately, and I have no idea who coined the phrase. From what I interpret, "jack" is short for "jackass".  
  
sore ja - Japanese. A casual goodbye.  
  
That pretty much wraps it up. Look out for the next chapter of my SSBM fic or Gunbound fic, whichever comes first. You can't blame me for not updating, I have a crucial exam this year... it will decide my DESTINNYYYY!!!  
  
Sorry. Lost myself there.  
  
Good night to all. The time now is 9:37 p.m. Reclaimer and Daniel, I hope you're happy. 


End file.
